


Ohana means family

by Anchanee



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, International Fanworks Day 2015, Lilo and Stitch - Freeform, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchanee/pseuds/Anchanee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words for the International Fanworks Day 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana means family

Steve looked around Tony's home-cinema. Natasha was currently polishing her guns with Clint at her feet. Thor and Bruce were discussing someone creating an actual experiment 626 on earth. Sam and Tony were trading specs for new wings and Bucky …

They had found him in a hidden Hydra base. His eyes, when he had looked at Steve, had been … they had made Steve reach out and Bucky had taken his hand. They had not talked since.

Now Bucky stood at the door, hesitant to enter. At his first step Steve smiled.

~Family means that nobody gets left behind, or forgotten.~

**Author's Note:**

> You actually read this. You might as well comment :).


End file.
